Angelicque, mi perdición
by Martina Baskerville
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian viven tranquilamente en la mansión Phantomhive con sus sirvientes Meyrin, Finny, Bard y Tanaka. Pronto Elizabeth llega a la mansión para presentar a una nueva amiga, Angelicque. Pero la vida de la chica corre peligro y de no poder salvarla todo estará perdido. ¿Podrá Ciel Phantomhive evitar sucumbir ante los encantos de esta chica?
1. Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 1: "Primeras impresiones"

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastian ya había preparado el desayuno y ahora le tocaba despertar a su pequeño amo. Aunque no tan pequeño, el joven conde había crecido bastante estos últimos cinco años. Ya no tenía la altura de un niño, ahora medía cerca de los 1,80 metros, su cabello azul seguía siendo corto, y tanto su cuerpo como su rostro ya estaban más definidos. Con 17 años, dirigía los negocios que le correspondían a su familia, incluyendo los pedidos especiales de la Reina.

Sebastian sabía que aunque su amo hubiera crecido, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño frágil y malcriado que siempre había sido. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, entró a la habitación del conde. Como siempre, el joven cada vez que el mayordomo abría las cortinas, rezongaba y pedía otros cinco minutos más para seguir durmiendo, ignorando lo que Sebastian le decía. Una vez se despertó, el mayor comenzó a vestirlo y a prepararlo.

Sebastian. ¿Respondiste a la carta de Elizabeth?

Sí. Le dije que podría venir con esa nueva amiga suya hoy a tomar el té.

Perfecto. Prepara todo lo necesario. Lo más probable es que ella decida quedarse hasta mañana. – Dijo con voz fría e indiferente. –

Yes, my lord.

El conde bajó las escaleras, seguido por su demonio mayordomo, hacia el comedor, donde sus otros sirvientes lo esperaban. Meyrin, Finny, Bard y Tanaka, todos seguían teniendo la misma apariencia que hace años atrás, y también (a excepción de Tanaka) seguían siendo igual de torpes.

Ciel disfrutaba su desayuno observando cómo Sebastian los regañaba por no estar haciendo nada, cuando obviamente tenían quehaceres por hacer, y ellos salían despavoridos a realizarlos sin destruir la mansión en el proceso.

Sebastian, iré a mi habitación avísame cuando lleguen Elizabeth y su invitada.

De acuerdo, bocchan.

El joven conde, volvió por donde había venido, no necesitaba ir a su oficina porque todo el papeleo ya había sido arreglado y hasta el lunes no enviarían el resto. Hoy sábado, quería descansar aunque sea un poco. Se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo y comenzó a pensar en cómo sería la nueva amiga de su prometida. "Quizá sea aún peor que Lizzie. No es que no la quiera pero a veces me saca de quicio. Seguramente es una adicta a lo tierno como ella. O tal vez es una delincuente enviada para asesinarme y sólo está utilizando a Lizzie. Bueno si eso llegara a pasar, Sebastian se hará cargo de ella."

Luego de unos minutos más de mirar el techo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

" _Ciel corría por la mansión, buscando a sus padres. El lugar estaba en llamas, lo cual dificultaba ver y respirar, aun así el niño de 9 años seguía corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar a sus padres._

 _Cuando abrió la última puerta del pasillo, se quedó horrorizado al ver que los cuerpos de sus padres estaban cosidos mezclando partes de cada uno. No era posible. Sus padres estaban muertos. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar, mientras observaba cómo todo era envuelto por las llamas._

 _Como si hubiera despabilado comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la salida de la mansión, si no salía pronto iba a morir y no quería eso. Definitivamente no quería eso._

 _Una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo. Completamente solo."_

El conde despertó de golpe y con la respiración agitada. Trató de tranquilizarse. Aún tenía rastros de agitación cuando Sebastian entró a la habitación anunciando que su prima ya había llegado y que lo esperaban en una de las habitaciones que usaban cuando venían visitas. Silenciosamente Ciel se dirigió hacia esa sala, y una vez que abrió la puerta, se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido. La chica que estaba con su prometida era hermosa. Tenía unos rasgos muy angelicales tanto en el rostro como en su cuerpo, su cabello llegaba hasta sus codos, marrón y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un profundo gris, tan oscuro que casi podría confundirse con negro. Se obligó a volver a la realidad.

CIEL! – Lizzie se lanzó a abrazarlo- Te extrañé mucho.

La misteriosa chica se reía de la actitud de Lizzie, la cual le parecía muy adorable.

Así que usted es el conde Phantomhive. Un placer. – Le extendió la mano – Mi nombre es Angelicque Rosewater.

Un placer señorita Rosewater. Mi nombre es Ciel, puede decirme así si quiere. –Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano, Lizzie ya se había apartado. –

Puede decirme Angelicque no se preocupe.

Luego de las presentaciones los tres se sentaron en las sillas para poder tomar el té servido en la mesa. Por primera vez en su vida el conde estaba nervioso. Necesitaba saber más de esa chica, no es que la considerara una amenaza pero nunca se sabe.

Y… ¿cómo conoció a Lizzie, Angelicque?

En un baile. Ella se acercó a hablarme y bueno ella me pareció adorable. Tiene suerte de estar comprometido con ella, Ciel. Es una muy buena persona.

Gracias. ¿El té es de su agrado?

Si, esta delicioso. He observado que la mansión es enorme, disculpe mi curiosidad, pero me gustaría saber si en algún momento podría enseñármela. – Dijo con una gran y muy atractiva sonrisa. –

Claro cuando usted guste. ¿Lizzie hasta cuando planean quedarse?

Hasta mañana ¿por qué?

Curiosidad. –Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios del Conde. – Sebastian. – Se voltio para ver al mayordomo. – Sígueme a mi oficina.

Claro, bocchan.

Señoritas, me retiro. Por favor disfruten de su estancia en la mansión Phantomhive.

Y salió de la habitación para dirigirse junto a Sebastian hacia su oficina. Una vez dentro y él sentado en su silla, miro a su mayordomo de forma seria y fría.

Quiero que investigues todo sobre Angelicque Rosewater y su familia. Lizzie es demasiado confiada para darse cuenta de si la están usando para llegar a mí. Si la chica resulta ser una amenaza encárgate de ella.

Los ojos de Sebastian se volvieron de un tono rojo brillante y sus pupilas tan finas como las de un gato.

Yes, my lord.


	2. Pasado Inexistente

**Quisiera aclarar como primer dato que esta historia es completamente mía. Empecé publicándola en otra página pero no tuvo mucho éxito asi que NO ES PLAGIO. Fuera de eso los personajes (excepto el de Angelicque) son de la grosa de Yana Toboso. Espero disfruten de esta loca historia.**

Capítulo 2: "Pasado inexistente"

Dígame conde ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre? – Angelicque sonreía mientras preguntaba. –

El conde se tomó cierto tiempo mientras admiraba esa hermosa sonrisa, ya había terminado de mostrarle la mansión a la chica, y ahora estaban paseando sin rumbo por el jardín. Sebastian seguramente ya tendría la investigación lista pero la vería luego.

Leer o tocar el violín. – Respondió luego de unos segundos. –

¿Toca el violín? Es un instrumento hermoso, pero cuando uno recién empieza a tocarlo… suena como si estuvieran matando a un gato. Yo toco el piano, quizá algún día podamos tocar juntos, yo seré su acompañamiento.

Suena bien, ¿por qué no me acompaña al salón donde está el piano y me demuestra lo que sabe?

Me parece perfecto.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, el salón del cual Ciel hablaba estaba en la planta de arriba por lo cual tuvieron que subir varios escalones para poder llegar. Angelicque al entrar en aquella habitación, se sentó y levantó la tapa del piano de cola.

Es hermoso… - Dijo mientras pasaba las manos sobre las teclas. –

Trato de mantenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles, mi madre solía tocar para mí cuando era pequeño. Es como si mantuviera vivo su recuerdo.

¿Se ha sentido abandonado o solo?

Abandonado no. Solo… - El joven pareció meditar su respuesta. – Sí, muchas veces.

En ese instante Angelicque empezó a tocar, la canción al principio era tranquila pero luego marcaba un ritmo rápido y apasionado… la canción demostraba enojo y tristeza… más por la forma en que la chica la tocaba que la canción en sí. El conde debía admitir que Angelicque era buena, sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con gracia.

Vientos de invierno… de Chopin.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta joven conde?

Era una de las favoritas de mi madre. Ella tocaba casi todas las canciones de Chopin incluso Fantasie Impromptu, que es una de las más difíciles, pero una de sus favoritas era Vientos de Invierno.

¿Cuántos años tenía usted cuando su madre murió?

Nueve años.

Tiene usted entonces una muy buena memoria. – Dijo ya dejando de tocar. –

Puede ser. ¿Me permite escoltarla a su habitación?

Claro. – Sonrió. –

La chica se levantó del banco en el que se había sentado para tocar el piano, y acompañada por el Conde, salió de la habitación. Ciel cordialmente la escoltó hacia su habitación asignada, justo al lado de la habitación de Elizabeth. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta, una vez allí el joven tomó la mano derecha de la muchacha y posó sus labios sobre ella delicadamente.

Hasta mañana Angelicque.

Hasta mañana Ciel.

La chica entró a su habitación y sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ciel decidió ir a su oficina para leer la investigación de Sebastian. En el camino no pudo sacarse a la chica de la cabeza, realmente era una muchacha hermosa, amable y con una gran sonrisa… además tocaba muy bien el piano. Al llegar a su oficina, se sentó en la silla, al poco tiempo apareció Sebastian a su lado, con unas pocas hojas de papel.

¿Qué averiguaste Sebastian?

No mucho lamentablemente bocchan. Encontré muy poca información sobre la familia Rosewater. Al parecer son una familia amble con tres hijos. Todos adoptados. El mayor, Jordan Rosewater, de 25 años. El del medio, Yue Rosewater, de 20 años. Y la menor, Angelicque Rosewater, de 17 años. La familia vive en la ciudad de Londres, tienen una sombrería donde trabajan la Señora Rosewater y su hija menor, y una zapatería para hombres donde trabajan el Señor Rosewater y sus otros dos hijos. Básicamente son gente con título de nobles pero trabajadores.

¿Investigaste el pasado de los tres hijos antes de ser adoptados?

Encontré registros de los dos primeros hijos pero no de la Señorita Angelicque.

¿Qué?

Intento decirle que no hay registros de la chica antes de ser adoptada.

Quizá se cambió el nombre.

Pensé en eso, pero tampoco encontré un registro con su supuesto "nombre real".

Hmm. – Ciel meditó un poco lo que acababa de escuchar. Quizá ella no venía de una familia peligrosa pero al no haber documentos de ella antes de ser adoptada… la hacía ver sospechosa. – Háblame de los otros dos hijos.

El mayor, se llamaba Jordan Harrison. Sufría de abusos por parte de su padre, su madre murió dándole a luz. Luego de un tiempo su padre lo abandonó en las calles. Los Rosewater lo encontraron casi al borde de la muerte y lo adoptaron. El del medio, proviene de Japón, su nombre era Yue Fukushima. Sus padres fueron asesinados y fue traído a Inglaterra como esclavo. Quedó en la calle cuando la mansión donde trabajaba se incendió, siendo él el único sobreviviente. Luego de un año en las calles de Londres, la Señora Rosewater lo encontró y lo adoptó.

Oh, así que básicamente todos tienen pasados bastante delicados por así decirlo. Bueno has hecho bien Sebastian. Por favor retírate.

Como usted diga.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ciel se quedó pensativo. Quizá Angelicque tuviera relación con lo sobrenatural y por eso no había documentos sobre ella antes de ser adoptada por su familia. Se paró frente a la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno. Miró el cielo, estaba cubierto de nubes, gris, parecía que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Puede desentenderse de esto. Pero eso no borrará el hecho de que aunque sea por accidente usted me invocó._

 _¡Cállate! ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Haz lo que te ordeno! ¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos!_

 _La bestia sonrió y se convirtió en un sensual joven, de cabellos negros como la noche así como su ropa y uñas… y ojos rojos como la sangre. El demonio se arrodilló con la cabeza en alto, como si fuera un caballero._

 _Yes, my lord._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde el día en el que renunció a Dios, al paraíso y vendió su alma al demonio, al cual él nombró Sebastian. Y no había un solo día en el que el Conde no escuchara las voces de los muertos.

 **¡Bien espero les haya gustado! ¿Merezco una rw? Trataré de actualizar pronto pero tengan paciencia es mi primera vez usando esta página y aún no sé manejarla muy bien. Me despido, buenas noches, Martu.**


	3. Jardín de Rosas

**¡Wiiiii! Soy yo (otra vez). Espero que les esté gustando por ahora la historia y realmente me pone feliz que la lean aunque sea personas, me pone feliz. Bien no los entretengo más. Como siempre los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yasa Toboso.**

Capítulo 3: "Jardín de rosas"

Al día siguiente cuando Sebastian fue a la habitación de su bocchan para despertarlo, se encontró con que no estaba allí. Suspiró, sabiendo que por enésima vez su amo se había quedado dormido en la oficina. Un día de estos se iba a enfermar gravemente por culpa de quedarse dormido en ese lugar. Agarró un conjunto de ropa limpia y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la oficina de su amo.

Al llegar se encontró con un Ciel profundamente dormido. Había algo que a pesar de su edad nunca cambiaría en su amo y era que se veía muy tierno mientras dormía. Estaba sentado en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio y sus brazos rodeándola como un muro protector. Sebastian se limitaba a observarlo, le daba pena tener que arruinar esa tierna y linda imagen, pero no podía dejar que su amo durmiera todo el día, había cosas por hacer. Contra su voluntad se acercó a su amo, e intentó despertarlo con suaves movimientos. A los pocos segundos su bocchan se despertó. Una vez arreglado con ropa limpia y peinado, Ciel bajó a desayunar al comedor donde al llegar recibió dos sonrisas de parte de Elizabeth y Angelicque.

Buen día señoritas. – Dijo mientras se sentaba y Sebastian le servía el té con bizcochos. - ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Su estadía fue de su agrado?

Creo que ambas opinamos que fue una agradable estadía y hemos pasado muy bien la noche. ¿No es cierto Elizabeth?

¿Eh? Sí, claro.

Elizabeth observaba a su prometido con detenimiento. Ciel nunca había sido así de amable a la mañana, casi siempre se limitaba a comer silenciosa e indiferentemente. También podía notar como se iba quedando fuera de la conversación, esos dos se parecían mucho y compartían cosas en común de las que ella no tenía ni idea. Y pudo darse cuenta que por la forma en que su amado miraba a Angelicque, estaba interesado en ella. Terminó su desayuno, se levantó y anunciando que se había acordado que tenía un compromiso se retiró antes de la mansión. Una vez dentro del carruaje la rubia se puso a llorar silenciosamente. _"No te lo presenté para que me lo arrebates pequeña zorra"_ con ese último pensamiento comenzó a "admirar" el paisaje hasta llegar a su casa.

Ciel por su parte se extrañó del comportamiento de su prometida. Estaba muy apagada y callada esa mañana. Angelicque pensaba lo mismo que Ciel, y por alguna razón se sentía culpable. No sabía por qué pero no podía sacarse esa sensación de culpabilidad de la cabeza. Como medida para levantarse el ánimo mutuamente, Ciel la invitó a admirar el jardín de rosas que poseía la mansión. Ella aceptó.

Una vez salieron y se acercaron al jardín de rosas blancas… Angelicque quedó maravillada con la belleza del ambiente y de las rosas.

¡Ay por dios! Ciel… esto es hermoso. – Dijo mientras corría y giraba en círculos como un niño admirando una tienda de dulces. –

Ciel la observaba y no podía evitar "sonreír"(o algo similar porque era más una mueca que una sonrisa) a causa del comportamiento de su acompañante. Tenía una adorable actitud de niña pequeña.

Me alegro que le guste tanto el jardín, y que pueda apreciar la belleza de las rosas que hay en él.

Angelicque miraba a Ciel con ternura. Era un chico guapo, eso debía admitirlo. También poseía un aire misterioso que haría que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies, teniendo en cuenta que era un noble, el dueño de una compañía exitosa y el jefe de la familia Phantomhive. Entre las chicas de la nobleza ganarse la atención del joven conde era como ganarse el premio mayor de un concurso. Era uno de los chicos más guapos de toda Inglaterra. Y todas morían por él. Angelicque se había dado cuenta de que por más que fueran primos Lizzie amaba a Ciel. Pero también se había dado cuenta de que si bien eran prometidos, Ciel la trataba más como su prima que como su prometida.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya. No quiero causarle más molestias joven conde. Seguro usted está muy ocupado.

No me causa ninguna molestia que se hospede en mi mansión. Pero si debe retirarse entonces no hay nada que hacer. Déjeme escoltarla hasta su hogar, será un placer. Además Lizzie se llevó el carruaje en el cual ambas vinieron aquí.

Oh, es cierto. Me había olvidado de eso. Bueno entonces será un placer que me escolte hasta mi hogar.

Ella sonreía complacida ante la idea. Ciel mandó a Sebastian a preparar el carruaje y al poco tiempo, ambos ya estaban en camino hacia la casa de Angelicque.

La chica se dedicó a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje mientras que el joven conde antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Cuando Angelicque apartó la vista de la ventana y vio que Ciel se había quedado dormido, se sorprendió de lo tierno y lindo que se veía. Parecía relajado y tranquilo. Como si todo su tormento y dolor se hubieran esfumado.

Una vez el carruaje llegó a su destino, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como modo de despedida a un muy dormido Ciel, y se bajó. Al salir del carruaje saludó a Sebastian, quien estaba de chofer y se adentró en la mansión que pertenecía a su familia.

Cuando terminó de saludar a todos, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En la oscuridad se alzaba una figura de una mujer con alas blancas, cabello blanco y ojos lilas.

Por fin llegas. – Dijo la misteriosa joven con alas. – Me estaba hartando de esperarte.

Lo siento.

¿Y? – Dijo la joven ya perdiendo la paciencia. –

¿Qué? – Angelicque sabía muy bien a lo que esa chica se refería pero tenía ganas de fastidiarla. –

¿Lo conociste?

Sí, es tal cual me lo describiste. Solo que obviaste decirme que era más astuto de lo que parece. Mandó a su mayordomo demoniaco a investigar el pasado de mi familia y el mío. Si no fuera porque no tengo apellido real, habría adivinado todo.

Bueno el desafío es tuyo, no mío. Por lo tanto tienes que ser más astuta que ese mocoso.

¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? No es un mal chico. Si tanto lo odias, véngate tú misma.

Angelicque ¿es que ya has olvidado nuestro trato? ¿Quieres que Dios te perdone tus pecados y volver a ser un ángel? Entonces haz lo que te digo. Juega con los sentimientos de ese chico. Hazlo sufrir y luego mátalo.

En ese instante la misteriosa chica desapareció, dejándola sola en la oscura habitación.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Martu.**


	4. Señora Rosewater

**¡Hi hiiii Martu-desuuu! Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé. Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero tuve muchos exámenes y ahora que el verano ha comenzado…empiezan los cortes de luz así que puede que se me complique algunas veces el actualizar rápido. Como siempre los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yasa Toboso.**

Capítulo 4: Señora Rosewater

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había conocido a Angelicque, habían logrado comunicarse a través de diversas cartas a pesar de estar muy ocupados, él liderando la compañía Phantomhive y ella haciendo sombreros en la sombrería de su familia.

El joven conde admiraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje, habían acordado encontrarse y pasar juntos la tarde en su última carta. Eso le convenía por dos razones. Uno para poder conocer mejor a la chica y para determinar si era peligrosa o no, y dos, para que Sebastian pudiera observar bien de cerca a la chica con el objetivo de descifrar si ella tenía relación con algún fenómeno sobrenatural.

Se tocó la mejilla, ya no la tenía roja pero aún le dolía.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Era una típica mañana en su rutina, llevaba dos horas sentado en su oficina chequeando papeles de la empresa. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se percató de la presencia de la rubia hasta que sus manos se posaron con fuerza en el escritorio haciendo que se sobresaltara…_

 _\- ¿Lizzie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Hoy estoy ocupado y más tarde tengo un compromiso. Vete a casa. Sebastian!_

 _El azabache había aparecido en la puerta para guiar a la chica a la salida pero al querer acercarse, ella lo fulminó con la mirada._

 _\- No te acerques Sebastian._

 _El mayordomo se quedó de piedra, no porque la chica lo estuviese amenazando… eso no le importaba, era una simple humana. Lo que lo sorprendió fueron el tono de voz y la mirada de la rubia, eran fríos, expresaban furia pero sobre todo estaban llenos de rencor. Decidió irse y darles privacidad para que ella y su joven amo hablen. Ciel también se sorprendió ante la actitud de su prima…ella nunca había actuado así._

 _\- Elizabeth ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando extraña._

 _\- ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Me pasa que yo te presenté a aquella zorra para que fuera tu amiga y pudieras relacionarte con una persona que no sean los sirvientes de la mansión! ¡No para que coquetees con ella cuando YO soy tu prometida!_

 _\- ¡No digas esas cosas sobre ella, Lizzie! Además…tú bien sabes que siempre te vi y te veo como lo que realmente eres, mi prima. Nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres. ¡Yo no me casaré contigo y ya no sé cómo decírtelo!_

 _El conde había levantado la voz hasta llegar al punto de gritar. Elizabeth tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas….ahora el joven conde se sentía fatal…la había hecho llorar._

 _\- Eres un insensible. Si nunca quisiste casarte conmigo… ¡¿Por qué no rompiste el compromiso cuando volviste y te hiciste cargo de la compañía?!_

 _\- Porque no quería lastimarte. Iba a esperar a que te enamoraras de alguien más para hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Romperlo hace 8 años me hubiese dolido muchísimo menos que pasar toda la vida enamorada de una persona que me dio esperanzas para luego destrozarlas de una manera cruel y desconsiderada! Siempre te amé, traté de ser la mejor prometida, de no molestarte ni causarte problemas…_

 _\- Lizzie…_

 _Rodeó el escritorio y trató de abrazarla pero la rubia lo rechazó y le dio una bofetada._

 _\- No me llame así, conde Phantomhive. Para usted soy Lady Middleford. Mañana vendré a firmar el acta de disolución del compromiso._

 _Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir hecha una furia._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Se sentía mal por su prima y sabía que la había lastimado… él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz y sonriera alegremente como él no podía hacerlo. ¿La quería? Sí, pero no la amaba. Era injusto, hiciera lo que hiciera… la más perjudicada era Lizzie.

\- Bocchan, ya llegamos.

Ciel miró a Sebastian. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el carruaje se había detenido. Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra firme decidió no pensar más en todo eso por ahora y disfrutar de una agradable tarde.

Entró junto con Sebastian a la sombrería, donde los recibió una joven mujer de cabello color rojo como la sangre, atado en una coleta alta y largo hasta su cadera, y ojos color ámbar, que lucía un vestido blanco con rayas celestes.

\- Disculpen… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – Dijo mientras sonreía amablemente –

\- ¿Usted es la Señora Rosewater?

\- Sí.

\- Un honor conocerla. Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Este de aquí es Sebastian, mi mayordomo.

Al ser presentado Sebastian hizo una pequeña reverencia por pura cortesía.

\- Oh, un placer conocerlos. ¿Se puede saber qué busca en una sombrería femenina joven conde?

\- De hecho estoy buscando a su hija Angelicque.

\- Aaah, bueno. Entonces acompáñeme, ella está en el ático.

En silencio se dirigieron hacia el ático. Al llegar el conde pudo ver cómo Angelicque terminaba un extravagante sombrero.

\- Angel cariño, el joven conde Phantomhive ha llegado.

La chica dejó de prestar atención al sombrero y al levantar la vista sonrió amablemente a su madre.

\- Gracias madre. En unos minutos bajamos.

La Señora Rosewater asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Sebastian con ella. Angelicque posó su mirada en el sombrero y continuó arreglando los últimos detalles.

\- "Angel", es un lindo apodo.

\- Me dice así porque le cuesta pronunciar mi nombre. Mi familia no habla francés fluido como tú y Sebastian. – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente –

\- ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? – El conde sonreía de la misma forma –

\- Es un secreto.

\- Okay…de todas formas, me gusta tu nombre. Es hermoso y no pienso acortarlo.

\- A mí también me gusta el tuyo. Es simple pero tiene su encanto y te queda perfecto.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Angelicque terminó los últimos detalles del sombrero, ambos se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Al bajar pudieron ver a la madre de la chica hablando alegremente con Sebastian, eso extrañó al conde ya que su mayordomo no solía hablar así con las personas.

\- Ah, ya bajaron. Joven conde ¿le gustaría cenar con nosotros?

Al voltearse la mujer, Ciel entendió por qué Sebastian hablaba tan animadamente con ella. En sus brazos la mujer sostenía un gato negro. Eso explicaba todo.

\- Si no representa ningún problema para la familia…entonces estaré encantado de cenar con ustedes.

\- Genial. Sebastian-san me contó que planeaban ir al parque que está aquí cerca. Espero tengan un lindo día.

Unos instantes más tarde, se encontraban los tres caminando por el parque. Angelicque le había contado al conde que su madre adoraba a los gatos y que el gato negro que ella tenía en brazos antes era la mascota de la familia, Cheshire.

Mientras su bocchan y aquella chica conversaban, Sebastian, quién se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de aquellos adolescentes, se dedicaba a observar tanto a la chica como a su entorno. Por ahora no notaba nada inusual en la chica y tampoco había notado nada raro en el comportamiento de la madre.

Fue entonces cuando notó una presencia sobrenatural tras uno de los árboles. Sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas se achicaron hasta quedar como las de un gato. La repugnante criatura miraba a su bocchan…

Se acercó a aquel árbol, la criatura lo vio y al hacerlo sonrió macabramente…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mujer?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo querido Sebby. No es común de tu persona vagar por el mundo humano.

\- He cambiado. Ya no soy el mismo de aquel entonces…Lisbeth.

\- Qué lástima, me gustaba mucho ese chico animado amante de los gatos.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema…responde mi pregunta inicial. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Voy a destruir a tu "bocchan". En verdad has caído muy bajo como para andar de mayordomo/niñera de un mocoso orgulloso e insoportable. – Dijo mientras sonreía – Tú solías ser muy orgulloso sino mal recuerdo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy aquel muchacho al que conociste hace más de 500 años. Y por cierto…si tocas a mi bocchan… - Dijo acorralando al ángel contra el árbol – Te asesino.

\- Ay querido Sebby… yo no voy a tocarle ni un pelo a Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
